Hopefully Not a Hallucination
by YouWillRememberThisPenName
Summary: Chloe's life wasn't particularly interesting, then again, Chloe wasn't a particularly interesting girl. However on one especially miserable day, Chloe takes a tumble into another world, where she meets a boy who seems, well, interesting to say the least... Edmund/OC
1. The Snowy Woods

**Hi readers! Firstly, thankyou for even bothering to click on my story! Secondly, please be patient, this is my first EVER fanfic and I'm seriously hoping it'll be ok. Oh... and the more you lovely people review, the quicker I'll update *wink wink***

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters, only Chloe :)**

_The thick fluffy snow led delicately over the forest floor like a crisp white blanket. Gently the snowflakes drifted from the heavens lazily, and Chloe giggled as some landed daintily on her eyelashes. __She quickly brushed them off with the sleeve of her jumper and continued to trudge deeper into the snowy woods. The icy wind hit Chloe's face like knives as she stumbled on the uneven snowy ground, and she soon found herself face down on the freezing floor. As she crawled onto her knees and began to brush off the light dusting of snow that now covered her chest, Chloe glanced up towards the white path that stood in front of her. _

_To her shock, a blurry figure was walking slowly, yet somehow majestically towards her._

_Chloe blinked in confusion and rubbed her eyes roughly, to check to herself that she wasn't hallucinating. But when she moved her hands the silhouette was still there and continued to advance towards Chloe. As the 'thing' got closer and closer, it's outline gradually became clearer. Chloe saw it was a… lion?_

_Suddenly an ear shatteringly loud roar echoed around the whole forest, causing trees to shake and snow fall. The sheer force of the noise made Chloe close her eyes in terror, as the woods crumbled around her. All the while the mysterious lion was edging closer and closer to Chloe, as she led sprawled across the snowy woodland ground, eyes closed, unaware, and defenceless… _


	2. Never Climb into Wardrobes

**Hello again! I was in an insanely 'Narnian' mood after watching Voyage of the Dawn Treader, so I decided to treat you to another chapter! Me hopes you likey (and me also hopes you press that little review button on the bottom of the page and tell me your thoughts on the story ;D) Oh! This chapter is also a lot longer! Woop woop!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's amazing characters.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"For God's sake" mumbled Chloe groggily as she angrily slammed her hand down on her beeping alarm clock. She lazily slung her legs off her mattress and stumbled slowly to her feet. Chloe then tiredly turned her attention to the mirror that hung on the wall of her bedroom, and could only grunt at the reflection that greeted her.

Chloe's thick, brown, shoulder-length hair had several unruly knots in it, and curled awkwardly in all different directions. Her nose wrinkled when she smiled, and was scattered with a few light freckles (which Chloe loathed intensely.) Then her ruby red lips sported a very obvious split on them, the scary result of being unpopular with the 'queen bee' at her school. Chloe's other battle wounds from the girl included a deep graze on her left shin and large bruises on both her elbows.

"Bitches" muttered Chloe under her breath, as she traced the cut on her mouth with her index finger. She soon dropped her hand however, and instead picked up a comb, which Chloe began to use to her 'mane'.

_Mane. _The word suddenly reminded Chloe of her weird dream. There had been snow, and trees, and a… lion? Quickly she chose to shake off the peculiar memory and began to stare intensely into the mirror instead. The only features on her face Chloe particularly liked on her face were her eyes. They were a deep, emerald green. No one else in her family had green eyes, only blue. However instead of feeling different and left out, Chloe felt kind of special (in a good way.) Both her older sisters had sapphire blue eyes, and pale complexions with blonde hair as well. They thought they looked great, but Chloe though they simply looked like wannabe Barbies.

As Chloe pondered the thought of having plastic dolls as siblings, she casually glanced over the clock on her bedside table. It read 8:15. Wait… quarter past EIGHT! Someone had put her alarm back and hour, and she was running seriously late! "Crap!" cried Chloe as she frantically stuffed a few random into her bag, alongside a suspicious looking sandwich was now her 'lunch'. "Bye Mum!" Chloe called as she stumbled clumsily out the front door, struggling as she tried to fling her rucksack onto her back. What a 'perfect' start to the day.

* * *

><p>History class, the last lesson of the day which had seemed to drag on forever. Chloe hopefully glanced over at the clock that hung inn the classroom. 2:45<em>. I swear it said that half an hour ago<em>, pondered Chloe, as she aimlessly doodled in her notebook. She sketched flowers, hearts, and the occasional picture of her murdering Matilda Jones, the school bully (and ironically, the one who had given Chloe the split lip.) Suddenly Chloe felt a sharp tap on her shoulder, as the person behind her prodded her with what felt like a pencil. Chloe turned slowly, only to come face to face with the girl whose head she was drawing a knife into in her sketchpad.

"What are you drawing?" Matilda smiled sweetly, as she sickeningly grinned at Chloe, whose throat had gone suddenly dry. _She must have caught a glance at my notepad _she panicked.

"Nothing" mumbled Chloe quickly, as she frantically began to scribble away her drawings. She could almost feel the beads of sweat running down her forehead as she spoke.

"Let me see anyway" mumbled Matilda, this time a little less sweetly. Then suddenly, without warning, she lunged forward and snatched away Chloe's doodle filled notebook from under her nose. A wave of panic rushed over Chloe as Matilda began to prise open the pages, and she acted on an instinct. Unfortunately, this instinct wasn't the best one she'd ever though of.

Without a second thought, Chloe had leapt of her chair and straight onto Matilda as she desperately tried to wrestle the notebook out of her bony hands. After that, everything became a blur of ripped pages, blonde hair and angry teachers.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed as she lazily sprawled onto her bed, and led to face the empty ceiling. She reached to her bedside table and retrieved her iPod. As she listened to Michael Jackson (she had simply pressed shuffle) Chloe reflected on the truly awful day she'd had. She'd woken up an hour late, been late for school, had a lunchtime detention because of that, jumped onto Matilda in the middle of history, been forced into an after school meeting with headteacher regarding 'anger issues', and finally been banished to her room for the rest of her day by her mum for arriving home at half past four.<p>

"How can this day get any worse?" muttered Chloe wearily as she twirled her hair between her fingers. Trying to cheer herself up, Chloe decided to change out of her hideous school uniform. Soon she stood in a pair of tights, with denim shorts over them, a pair of ankle lace-up boots, a vest, and her favourite plain black hoodie. Chloe then began to search for a woolly hat (she had determined it was better to simply cover her messy hair rather than trying to fix it.) Chloe checked in all her drawers, on her chair, and under her bed, but had no success.

"Must be here then" Chloe said as she turned to her old wardrobe which sat dustily in the far corner of her room. But as Chloe reached for the two bronzed doorknobs which were on the wardrobe, she felt her hands begin to tingle unrepentantly. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she shook both her hands briefly, and once again reached for the door handles. As Chloe flung the wooden doors open though, she got a face full of bitter winter air that sent shivers down her spine. But despite the great fear Chloe felt, she resisted the urge to run downstairs screaming for her mum. Instead, she found herself bravely stepping into the wardrobe, burying herself deeper into the clothes that hung there. However as she journeyed deeper, the familiar feelings of cotton and denim soon disappeared from around Chloe, and she instead felt… branches and leaves?

Suddenly, Chloe stumbled forward as she tripped on the now uneven ground that was beneath her feet. However she managed to stop herself falling flat on her face by leaning on a tree. _Wait,_ thought Chloe, _trees don't grow in wardrobes! _She then gasped as the stared in awe at her new, and beautiful surroundings. There were millions of trees, all covered with thick white snow, and snowflakes danced happily from the skay, and there… _hold on a second. _

It suddenly hit Chloe. She was in the same forest that was in her dream! However that dream didn't end well. Chloe panted as she ran deeper and deeper into the trees, begging to herself to wake up any second now. After what felt like forever, Chloe stopped to catch her breath in a small clearing. However suddenly there was a snap of a branch from behind her. Chloe spun on her heels as she stared around for the person, or thing, which had snapped the twig. But then quickly the bushes next to her began to move as a figure pushed through them ruthlessly. _The lion_ thought Chloe as she tightly closed her eyes and prepared herself for the attack tat was about to come. But surprisingly, it wasn't exactly a lion that burst from the bushes…


	3. Four New Faces

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, (3 more than I thought I would get!) Just so you know, I've bumped up the ages of the Pevensies a bit for the story to make more sense, you'll see! Anyway… on with the story! Oh and please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON *tear***

* * *

><p>Chloe stood there with her eyes tightly shut in silence, confused as to why she hadn't been attacked yet. Where was the growling, snarling savage beast she was so sure she'd heard not 10 seconds ago? Cautiously, she opened her eyes to take a quick look at the thing that had emerged from the branches in front of her, and was surprised to not see a lion, but a small girl of about ten grinning at her with bright eyes, and wearing an oversized fur coat. <em>Bet she's warm <em>thought Chloe, suddenly aware of how cold she was herself.

"Hello" the little girl chirped happily, interrupting Chloe's thoughts. "I'm Lucy."

"Umm, hi Lucy" answered Chloe hesitantly. "My name's Chloe" she added quickly, not wanting to seem rude. _Seriously, you're in a wardrobe full of snow with a stranger and your main concern is manners? _

The young girl that stood in front of her had a small, freckly face which had a pinkish glow to it. Her sparkling blue eyes were full of adventure and innocence, and the two dimples she had on either cheek added to her 'cutesy' look. She sported a small green bow in her short brown hair, that matched the green cardigan she wore over a flowery dress. Overall, she looked pretty old fashioned compared to what Chloe was wearing herself. Realising she had been staring at the poor girl for some time now, Chloe hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"How did you get into my wardrobe?" Chloe asked Lucy, but was confused when she girl began to giggle at her question.

"This isn't your wardrobe!" Lucy laughed, "this is Narnia!"

_Narnia? _Chloe wondered, _that's not in England is it?_

"Where's Narnia?" a bewildered Chloe asked Lucy. But before she could have her question answered, Chloe heard a sudden shout from within the bushes which Lucy had come from a few minutes ago.

"Lu?" a male voice called from among the snow covered leaves. "Lucy where are you!"

"Over here" replied Lucy, cool as a cucumber. _Why is she calm! _Chloe panicked to herself _It could be the lion!_

Suddenly, to her surprise, three more people emerged from the thick forest, all in equally strange fur coats. The oldest looking was a boy of about 16, who had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His face seemed a little flushed, which Chloe guessed was because he had just been battling his way thorough thick trees and foliage. He was taller than Chloe, Lucy and the other strangers, so was ducking slightly as to not hit his head on a solid branch that was just above him.

The second figure a girl, who looked around 15 years old. She had long dark hair and deep blue eyes, and Chloe thought she was far prettier than any other girl she had seen at that age. _Maybe even prettier than Matilda_ she pondered. Her face seemed frustrated, and she clearly wasn't too impressed at the concept of running around a cold woods after a little girl.

But it was the third and final figure that Chloe found herself noticing the most. It was a boy who looked about 14 (the same age as Chloe) and he was slightly taller than her. His thick black hair was tussled and slightly wavy, and flopped slightly over his forehead. He had a pale complexion that clashed with his deep red lips. His eyes however were the most striking feature he had. They were a deep, chocolate colour, one that Chloe had never seen as beautiful before. He pouted slightly as he absent-mindedly glanced at the forest around him. Suddenly Chloe was broken out of her pleasant day dream with a rude remark from the older girl.

"Who are you?" she snapped slightly. _Note to self, don't get on the bad side of her_

"This is Chloe" Lucy answered to the older girl, unaware of the evil looks she was giving Chloe. "Chloe, this is Peter" she pointed to the blonde boy, "Susan" she gestured towards the frowning oldest girl, "and Edmund" she glanced at the dark haired boy.

"Hi" is smiled nervously at the three new people I now knew. They all looked slightly similar in their faces, which lead Chloe to realise they were all siblings. Peter smiled back at her, Susan continued to furrow her eyebrows at Chloe and Edmund simply stared blankly at her with his stunning brown eyes. Chloe held her hand out to Susan, trying to get her to acknowledge she meant no harm, but Susan stepped back at this gesture.

"How do we know your not dangerous?" Susan mumbled at Chloe, who's eyes widened at this remark. _Wow, she really doesn't like me _Chloe thought bitterly.

"She's not dangerous Susan, she's my friend" Lucy quickly said with a slightly defensive tone in her voice. _I like this girl _Chloe concluded in her head. Suddenly she remembered the thing Lucy had mentioned earlier.

"Lucy" I asked the girl as she turned to me "what did you mean earlier when you said I was in Narnia?"

"It means your in Narnia" I heard an unfamiliar male voice note sarcastically under his breath. I turned to 'Edmund' and simply raised one eyebrow at him.

"Thanks for that, now it all makes sense now" I said bluntly to him, with an equal amount of sarcasm in my voice. I then turned back to Lucy who was giggling at me quietly. "What I meant was, why is Narnia in my wardrobe?"

"Your wardrobe?" I heard a confused Peter ask, "I though we were in Professor Kirke's wardrobe." _This is making less sense by the second _thought Chloe as a bewildered look shot across her face.

"Who's Professor Kirke?" Chloe said as she ran her hand through her hair in confusion and frustration. This made no sense to any of them.

"He's the owner of the house we've been evacuated to" Peter explained as he too grew more and more confused. "Where have you been evacuated to?" he continued.

"Evacuated?" Chloe mumbled. "It's not world war two." Suddenly a silence hung in the air. Chloe clearly realised she had said something wrong.

"Yes it is" Susan said, breaking the silence. "What time are you from?" she added, although clearly not caring.

"2011" Chloe answered. A shocked look came across all four of the sibling's faces. "And I'm guessing by your reaction that your not."

"It's 1940 where we live, and the war is going on so we've been evacuated" Lucy spoke, her voice shaking a little. Realising this, Peter gently put his arm around her, comforting his little sister.

"We were sent to Professor Kirke's house and we found a wardrobe" Peter continued for Lucy as she sniffled slightly into his coat. "If you go through it you arrive here, in a place Lucy found to be Narnia. She's come here once before and met a faun called Mr. Tumnus. It's him we're going to see now." Chloe nodded as she took in this information. Suddenly Lucy poked her head away from her brother's embrace.

"You can come with us if you want" Lucy beamed. Susan quickly stepped in though, obviously not happy with this agreement.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" she snapped. "Chloe probably doesn't want to trudge thorough a woods with four strangers." She shot Chloe a serious glance, trying to make her take the hint. Chloe however smiled and turned to Lucy.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Chloe, and couldn't help but grin as Lucy's smile widened considerably. Lucy grabbed Chloe's arm and began to pull her through the woods, starting to tell her all about Mr Tumnus and what she knew about Narnia. The other three quickly ran to catch up with Lucy, who Chloe guessed had a habit of wondering off. As they began to stroll, Chloe quickly glanced at the four new faces she had just met. Lucy's was happy, and she was obviously excited at the prospect of a new friend to talk to. Peter's was content as he watched his youngest sister beam cheerfully. Susan's was disgruntled as trudged miserably thorough the snow, her hands deep into her pockets. Edmund's however was harder to read, as he wore a slightly blank, out-of-it expression. Intrigued by the boy, Chloe made it her mission to learn more about this Edmund fellow…


	4. Special Mission

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for the three FANTASTIC reviews I've had so far. (Shout outs to 'Lexxa24', 'KarenClariz13' and 'ILuvZero and Pocky yum'!) It's weird… when I'm typing up the chapters on word I'm always worried I've put too much in, but once it's published the story feels to short! Opinions needed: should I put more/less into my story? Reading + Reviewing = Happy Me. Happy Me = Good Mood + Inspiration = Quicker Updates! C'mon, everyone's pleased with that formula eh? ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CON or any of it's characters (I can only dream)**

* * *

><p>As Chloe and the Pevensies continued to trudge mercilessly through the snowy forest, they all slowly began to feel slightly weary. Well all of them except for Lucy. She happily rambled on about her previous journey into Narnia, with her good friend Mr Tumnus. No one had the heart to shut her up, so they all just grinned and bared it as she chatted away, unaware of everyone else's growing frustrations.<p>

Peter and Chloe were better at hiding their boredom more so than Susan and Edmund though. Every now and again Susan made the same suggestion of turning back towards home, and it didn't take Chloe long to realise this was a subtle way of telling her to leave now. Chloe however pretended she didn't know, and simply responded to Susan every time with the same words, "If your so desperate to go back, why don't you head home on your own." This each time was answered with a quiet mumble from Susan as she hung her head low and continued to follow a leading Lucy. Edmund however simply stayed unattached from the group, and chose to trail a few steps behind the rest of them. Not long into the journey, the ever nosy Chloe chose her moment to try and get to know the curious boy better. She too held back from the formation and soon found herself walking side by side with Edmund. He failed to notice her company however, and continued to stare blankly at the floor as he carried on walking.

"Hello" said Chloe cheerily as she tried to follow the steps of her new walking companion. Edmund's head rose up at her voice and turned to face her as he realised she was now choosing to keep her company. Chloe couldn't help but melt a little inside as her eyes met Edmund's deep brown gaze. His dull facial expression didn't change though as he simply stared at Chloe, as she looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi" he mumbled quietly, and then turned to face ahead again with the same look of boredom across his face. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in frustration at this frankly pathetic attempt of socialising. _Why are you so obsessed as to whether he talks to you or not? _Chloe thought to herself. Shaking it off, she tried again at gaining his attention.

"I said hello" Chloe muttered again, but his time with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. Edmund turned to stare at her again, a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"And I said 'hi' back" Edmund retorted, raising one eyebrow at her as if she was making no sense what so ever.

"Well you could have said something a little more, oh I don't know friendly! Perhaps, 'how are you?', or 'nice to talk to you?', maybe even 'wow I like your jumper?' Chloe suddenly realised she had gone a little far, but decided to keep a straight face and see how this conversation was going to pan out.

"Umm… but I don't like your jumper" Edmund replied, his face laced with confusion. Chloe opened her mouth to say all the words running though her head, but decided against it quickly, and instead just decided to sigh heavily (and admittedly a little too dramatically) and catch up with the others. As he watched Chloe run on, Edmund couldn't help but feel captivated by her presence. He also felt a little guilty for offending her too. He quickly tried to clear his mind though and focus on more important matters, such as how to get his family to follow him to the queen's castle…

* * *

><p>As Lucy lead the five of them through the forest cheerfully, mentioning what to expect for tea from the faun for about the fourth time that day, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and let a small gasp slip from her mouth. The older children, noticing Lucy's face, all looked up at the same time and saw what had caused her to stop. In front of them was a small wooden door, hanging precariously from it's hinges. Lucy, who was still dumbstruck, all of a sudden jetted of in the direction of the small house of which the door was for, making a quiet whimpering sound.<p>

"Lucy!" called Peter as he ran after her immediately, and he disappeared into the shadows of the small home. Chloe, Susan and Edmund all exchanged a quick glance before following the other two into the house, and Chloe couldn't help but gasp the way Lucy had when she saw what was in there. On the cold stone floor led pictures, books and many smashed ornaments.

"Who would do this?" muttered Lucy sadly, and Chloe couldn't help but agree. The home (which Chloe guessed had once been cosy) now resembled a smashed up battle zone. As the children observed the place, Peter suddenly called them all to him, and they turned to see him holding a large roll of paper. It read:

_The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against _

_Her Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies, _

_and fraternizing with humans. _

_Signed Maugrim,_

_Captain of the Secret Police._

_Long Live The Queen._

We all sighed as Peter finished reading the letter out loud, and Chloe couldn't help but put my arm around Lucy as I noticed her sniffling quietly at the back of the room. Susan snatched the letter from Peter's hands and quickly shot him a look.

"Now we should really go back!" she snapped, a tone of frustration in her voice that Chloe hadn't heard before now. Lucy jerked away from Chloe's embrace at this point and stepped closer towards Susan, tear tracks still visible down her face.

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" she cried.

"He was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan looked at Peter back up but he continued to look at Lucy who was now standing right in front of Susan.

"You don't understand do you?" Lucy said as she glanced at both Peter and Susan. "I'm the human, and she must have found out he helped me."

"Maybe we could call the police" Peter suggested, obviously trying to keep Lucy's spirits up.

"I hate to break it to you Peter, but these are the police." Chloe quickly commented, gesturing towards the letter Susan still held tightly in her hand. "But don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something"

"But why?" Chloe spun around on her heels to see a disgruntled looking Edmund with his hand deep inside his pockets. "He's a criminal." But before Chloe could answer Edmund, a small bird outside began to chirp quite loudly. Suddenly though, the faintest 'psst' sound was heard. They all turned to look outside, confused.

"Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Susan mumbled quietly, as she turned to face the other four children. Lead by Peter, they all slowly made their way outside, looking for the source of the noise. Slightly nervous, Chloe found herself trailing behind with Edmund again, and he didn't notice this time either. _What am I, invisible? _Chloe thought to herself. _No wait, no isn't the time to make witty comments in your head, stay focused!_

All of a sudden, there was a large 'thump' as a pile of snow fell from a rock in front of the group. The snow began to crunch as a figure slowly made it's way towards them, as they stood cowering. Chloe, so scared of being attacked, hadn't even noticed she was holding tightly onto Edmund's arm in fear. He had, but was too equally scared to shake off the cowering girl that had unrepentantly grabbed hold of him. But it wasn't anything nearly as scary as they'd all hoped that popped out from behind the rock, it was a small beaver. Peter, glancing back at the others with a sly grin, made his way over to the creature and stuck his hand out towards it as it sniffed the air curiously.

"Here boy" muttered Peter as he clicked his tongue and rubbed his fingers together, trying to coax the beaver over. The animal however looked at Peter, then his hands, then snorted in disgust.

"Well I 'aint gonna smell it if that's what you want" stated the beaver as he stood up of his hind legs casually. The four older children all grew wide eyes and gasped as they stared at the talking animal in shock, while Lucy giggled at everyone else's reactions. "Lucy Pevensie?" said the beaver again, as he began to furrow around and pulled out a handkerchief. Lucy's laughing stopped as she approached the beaver. He handed her the handkerchief and her eyes widened in realisation.

"This is the hankie I gave to Mr-" But Lucy's statement was already finished by the beaver.

"-Tumnus, yes. He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver was twirling his thumbs sadly as he spoke.

"Is he alright?" Lucy said in a near whisper as she held the hankie delicately, and smoothed it with her thumb. The beaver looked up at her, then the woods surrounding him.

"Further in" he muttered under his breath, and with that he bounded into the deeper forest. Lucy and Peter went to follow him, but Susan lunged forward and grabbed Peter by the coat angrily.

"What are you doing?" she cried quietly. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun" said Peter, as he put his arm around Lucy, who was stood beside him.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" cried Susan again, this time a little louder. The beaver then popped up from behind a pile of snow and looked a little confused.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, a small tone of concern in voice. Peter turned quickly and nodded a little to enthusiastically.

"Yes! We were just… talking" Peter grinned. The beaver however looked around his surrounding nervously again and shook his head gently.

"That's better left for safer places" he muttered, before scrambling back down from the pile of snow he sat upon. Peter gave Susan a small look before leading Lucy off towards the leading beaver. Lucy pleadingly looked back at Susan, who then sighed heavily and followed the other two. Chloe stood beside Edmund, still nervously gripping his coat. Suddenly they both realised they were pressed up against each other, and jumped away, trying not to trip in the snow in the process. Edmund cleared his throat before heading off after his siblings. As Chloe stood watching him, he turned back and looked curiously at her.

"Aren't you coming?" Chloe nodded happily and sped up to walk alongside Edmund, who was finally noticing she was there. _Mission Accomplished_ she thought to herself. _Oh dear… it seems someone has a little crush on Edmund! _Chloe mentally slapped herself and carried on her way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think! See that little button underneath this text? Yeah? If you click it, my life gets a little but better each time :D Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for possible storylines, suggest them! The plot I have could do with a bit of tweaking. <strong>_


	5. Who's 'The Just?

**Bonjour! So, the story is actually getting interesting now… *squeal!* Thanks to 'KarenClariz13' for the suggestions, I'm doing my best to use them well! If anyone else wants to suggest things I could do to the story line, feel free! Any help is good help in my opinion ;) Oh and I'm currently searching the web for any pictures that may resemble how I picture Chloe, but until I find one just create an image in your head! (If you find any pics that are good though, send me the links please, they could be 'the one!')**

**Disclaimer: CON or any of it's characters most definitely don't belong to me… sadly. ):**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the five children all sat, slightly uncomfortably, in the beaver's dam. 'Mr Beaver' (as he told the children to call him) sat talking at the table to Peter, Lucy and Susan, whilst Chloe and Edmund sat silently on the small sofa at the other side of the little home. Meanwhile, Mrs Beaver (Mr Beaver's wife) was busily sorting out food for the now hungry group. Chloe was so hungry she found her stomach grumbling every few minutes. Trying to take her mind off her now excruciating hunger, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. Until now she'd forgotten she had taken it with her. She casually put both earphones, but before she could press play, Edmund had noticed what she was doing.<p>

"What's that?" he asked as he pulled out one of her earphones curiously and began to twirl it in his hand. At first Chloe was confused, but then she remembered he was from the 1940s, not her time. _He's probably only seen records _she thought to herself as she tugged back the earphone from Edmund's hand, and put it in his ear.

"It plays music" she explained, as she gestured towards the iPod she was holding in her hand. Edmund looked even more bewildered though as he stared at the 'strange device' Chloe held in her hand. "It has loads of songs on it, it's a bit like a record player, but you don't need the records." Edmund nodded, though still not really understanding.

"How does it-" he went to ask, but before he could finish asking his question, a loud noise was blasting from the thing Chloe had put in his ear. He jumped slightly in shock, and Chloe couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. _He looks quite cute when he's scared _thought Chloe, but she quickly shook the thought out of her mind. Suddenly she felt her iPod being snatched out of her hand, and looked up to see Edmund turning it around in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed. "Peter!" he called across the room. "Look at this thing, it plays music!"

"Not now Ed" muttered Peter as he turned back to the small group that had formed around the table. Chloe and Edmund exchanged a quick glance before they slowly made their way over to the others. Chloe noticed food on the table and dashed to sit down next to Peter. She grabbed a carrot stick and chewed on it hungrily as she began to listen to the conversation. As he approached, Edmund overheard Mr Beaver mutter a strange name.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund blurted out, causing the two Beavers to look at him in disbelief, then burst out laughing. Chloe raised her eyebrows at their strange reaction.

"Who's Aslan!" Mr Beaver laughed. But his smile faded as he saw the five children staring at him blankly, and a sudden realisation hit him. "You really don't know do you?" The Pevensies and Chloe all shook their heads. "He's only the whole king of the woods, the real king of Narnia."

"But he's been away for a while" Mrs Beaver interrupted. Mr Beaver shot her a slightly annoyed glance and continued telling the story himself. Chloe couldn't help but smile to herself at the situation she was in. _I'm in a dam with four kids I've just met watching two married beavers argue _she thought to herself. However she quickly tuned back in to what Mr Beaver was saying.

"But he's just got back, and he's waiting for you at the stone table!" The five children all raised their eyebrows in shock. Aslan, the king of Narnia, was waiting for them? Five lost kids who all climbed into wardrobes?

"He's waiting for us?" Chloe exclaimed, which was met with nodding from the Pevensies. Mr Beaver sighed heavily with frustration.

"You've got to be joking" he mumbled as he shifted around in his seat. "Look, Tumnus's arrest, Aslan's return, the secret police, they're all happening because of you!"

"So you're blaming us?" Susan said, a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"No, not blaming you, thanking you" reassured Mrs Beaver. Mr Beaver took a deep breath and tried to explain everything once more.

"There's a prophecy: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't rhyme" interjected Susan. Chloe rolled my eyes at this comment, _trust her to look at things like that in this situation _she thought to herself_. _She also thought about how odd Edmund was acting. He was constantly glancing at the door, and moving about in his seat. His hair was also extremely messy from where he had run his hands through it so many times.

"It's been long foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia" Mrs Beaver said, obviously having to have had to take over from her husband, who seemed on the verge of a breakdown. She continued before Chloe could open her mouth to comment, Mrs Beaver answered the question that was running through Chloe's mind. "There is a mention of a third daughter of Eve in the prophecy, and how she not only plays a big part in the final battle against the White Witch's army, but also how she steals the heart of the Just." _The Just? _thought Chloe._ Who's that, and what do it do to his heart?_

Chloe, trying to change her track of thoughts, casually looked over to where Edmund was sat to see if he was still acting weird, but was shocked to see that his chair was empty. She turned her head to the door and noticed it was slightly ajar, but still moving. _I can still catch him _she thought as she slowly slid off of her own chair and crept over to the door. Before she left, she took one last look at the three Pevensies who were still sat around the table, and hadn't yet noticed her and Edmund's absence. But as she went to step outside, she felt a single gust of the now bitter winter air that had crept through the gap in the door. Chloe desperately looked around the room, and noticed a coat rack right beside her, with all four of the Pevensie children's oversized fur coats hung on it. _He'll thank me later _thought Chloe as she grabbed Edmund's coat, which he seemed to have forgotten in his rushed exit, and pulled it on herself as she dashed out the door after Edmund.

* * *

><p>"Edmund!" Chloe screamed at the top of her voice as she ran clumsily through the thick snow. She could faintly make out his blurry figure as it trudged into the distance, over the icy hills. She doubted he could hear her from so far away, but still carried on shouting for him. "Edmund, it's me!" she called again, desperation in her voice. Even though Chloe was wearing a thick winter coat, she still felt colder than she ever had before. Running through the ankle deep snow was tiring her quickly, and her breathing was becoming ragged and difficult. <em>Now's a good time to finally notice me Edmund <em>thought Chloe as she began to give up hope of ever catching up to him. "Edmund! It's Chloe!" she screeched with the last few breaths of air left in her lungs. To her surprise, the moment she called her name, he stopped and turned his head in her direction. She sighed in relief as he slowly made his way towards her. "Where're you going?" she questioned the moment he came into sight through the thick snowfall that was filling the dark skies. "Why did you leave?"

"Are you OK?" Edmund shivered as he watched Chloe struggle to breathe from both tiredness and coldness. His face was that of genuine concern.

"I'll be fine, but you answer my questions first!" gasped Chloe as she stared Edmund straight in the eyes. She was both angry and hurt with him for leaving without telling her, and was determined to get some answers from him, even if she was freezing in the process.

"How about we walk there while I tell you?" he suggested, worried about Chloe and eager to get her to safety. He figured the Queen wouldn't mind if he brought her and looked after her too. After all, she was making him a King. Chloe went to reply, but her chattering teeth restricted her to simply nodding. They took of together, both of them huddled under the fur coat, heading towards the middle of the two hills in the distance…

* * *

><p><strong>OK… this chapter seems a little shorter but I seriously struggled with somehow fitting Chloe into the prophecy without giving away too much. I'm also going to leave Edmund explaining about the White Witch to Chloe until the next chapter because it would take up WAY too much space. Please be satisfied! Oh, and also <strong>_**read and review please :D**_


	6. Why Trusting Edmund is a Bad Idea

**I'm back! Sorry I took sooooo long to update guys, but things just get in the way. But anyhow, I've finally found some spare time and have chosen to dedicate it to my readers. You lucky people. Thanks to Sonny13 and KarenClariz13 for both reviewing the last chapter, and to others reading this who fancy being thanked, just review and you'll see your name up here next time! *Hint hint* ;D **

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own CON or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chloe and Edmund had been walking for the last ten minutes in silence, both huddled under a large fur coat. In that time the once blistering snow storm had calmed considerably, and Chloe found herself able to look ahead to where she was going without holding her hand over her face. An awkward tension was hanging in the air, and instead of talking, Chloe and Edmund instead just listened to the sound of their feet crunching into the thick new layer of snow that had been created by the storm. Although Chloe wanted to blurt out all the questions that were swimming around her head, such as '<em>can't we head back to the beaver's dam now' <em>or _'aren't you worried about your family?' _The occasional _'tell me where we're going now or I'll punch you in your pretty face' _even came to mind, but she quickly realised saying that would simply create more problems than they needed to deal with at that moment, and Chloe instead chose to break the silence with a more 'sociable' question.

"Edmund, where are we going?" she muttered. Chloe continued to walk through the snow as she waited for an answer, but instead the familiar sound of her boots digging into the icy floor rung in her ears. Curiously she turned to face her silent companion, and was confused when she saw him staring blankly at two hills that were in the distance. _Why does he keep staring at those bloody hills? _thought a bemused Chloe. (She tended to get slightly cranky when no one answered her.) "I said, where are we going?" she asked again, though this time with a little more force in her voice. Luckily for him, he answered this time.

"I've been here before" he began, still staring into the distance, unaware that Chloe was staring at him intently as he began his explanation. "I met a woman, the Queen of Narnia when I came here last time. She gave me hot chocolate and Turkish delight. She's really nice, trust me, no matter what the others say. All that secret police and no Christmas talk is just rubbish, she's not an evil witch like she's made out to be. She said she'd make me king if I go to her, so that's where I'm going." he finished, looking slightly prouder than when he had started. Though Chloe thought the glint in his eye seemed almost arrogant and greedy. (Especially at the mention of Turkish delight.) But when he turned to make eye contact with her, she couldn't help but melt into their deep colour, and what started as a defiant comment from Chloe turned into a slight slur and a nod of her head.

"As long as you trust her" Chloe muttered, trying to get a grip on herself.

"I really do" stated Edmund, and when Chloe looked at him this time _(she found herself doing this a lot for some reason) _she saw a face that meant every word it said. Chloe nodded again, and gave Edmund a small smile to show she was on board with him. "Maybe I can see if she can make you a duchess or something" smirked Edmund, nudging Chloe playfully. Clearly he was tired of everything being awkward too.

"Duchess?" joked Chloe over-dramatically, "I want to be a princess, maybe even a queen!" She smiled as he chuckled quietly. It was the first time Chloe had seen him laugh properly, and she felt a strange shiver go down her spine as his face lit up. _Probably just the cold._

"What was that talk in the beaver's dam about you stealing the heart of someone or another?" Edmund said, digging his hands in his pockets as the two walked on, albeit with a little less tension between them. Chloe suddenly remembered the strange conversation again.

"They said I'd steal the heart of 'The Just'" she sighed, using air quotes as she mentioned the mysterious character. A sly grin appeared across Edmund's face.

"Well whoever he is" Edmund said in a slightly sing-song voice, "I feel sorry for him for ending up with you of all people!" Chloe gasped as she realised just what he had said and automatically did the first thing that came into her head. She punched Edmund lightly (but firmly) on the arm. It was quite an awkward position to hit him in, as they were both huddled into the one winter coat, but none the less it had the desired effect. He turned and raised one eyebrow at her, before nudging her gently in the ribs with his elbow.

"If that's how it is" giggled Chloe as she saw him grin at her. Suddenly a strange thought occurred to Chloe. _Are we flirting? _She remembered that at school, if a boy and girl argued, it usually meant they liked each other. She flicked his ear playfully, which was followed by him tugging on her hair. She then stuck her foot out for him to stumble on whilst he pulled the coat away from her and wrapped it round himself, laughing when squealed as the cold winter air hit her. They both continued to 'fight' each other the whole journey to the Witch's castle, both smiling more than they had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Warily, the two exhausted children entered the large courtyard of the castle they had been heading towards for what had seemed like days, but only been a mere hour or so. Night had fallen quickly, and the only dim lights that kept Chloe and Edmund from falling over everything were from a few torches that were lit and hung from the walls of the castle. (They were the kinds of torches that were set on fire, not the electrical ones powered by batteries, that Chloe was used to.)<p>

As the pair walked deeper into the walled gardens, Chloe gradually got a worse feeling about this 'Queen' woman. _Who would buy these kinds of garden ornaments? _she thought as she noticed a few strange looking stone statues that stood beside the path she and Edmund were walking along. However as Chloe glanced around, she was shocked to see that every inch of the courtyard was crammed full of them. _Wow, that must have been one huge deal at Homebase._

The more Chloe stared at them, the creepier the statues seemed. Although they were all different creatures, such as fauns, centaurs and hundreds of animals, they all had the same facial expression. Fear and horror were twisted across their stone faces, and most of them had their arms up in defence, like they were trying to defend or shield themselves from something. _Or someone._

Lost in her thoughts, Chloe became unaware that Edmund had picked up his pace and was now a few metres ahead of her. She quickly realised this though, and as she began to walk back to his side, he continued on, stepping over what looked like a large log that lead in the pathway. But as Edmund's leg stretched over the figure, to both his and Chloe's shock the 'log' moved sharply and suddenly, snarling as it pinned a petrified Edmund to the floor.

"Be still stranger, or you'll never move again" growled what turned out to be a large grey wolf as it's claws dug into Edmund's shaking shoulders. Chloe recognised it as a wolf from seeing the same creatures in zoos back at home. Although this one was a lot scarier than the others, probably because there was no longer a giant metal fence in-between her and the animal, preventing it from attacking her. And the fact it was talking was pretty terrifying too. "Who are you?" it questioned, baring it's huge, sharp teeth straight into Edmund's face.

"I'm Edmund, I met the Queen in the woods and she told me to come here." Edmund said, a very obvious shaking in his voice. But Chloe couldn't really blame him for being scared, a wolf was on top of him. "I'm the son of Adam!" he cried, struggling desperately under the weight of the beast. To Chloe's surprise, the moment Edmund said this, the wolf stepped off of him and allowed Edmund to struggle to his feet.

"My apologies, fortunate favour of the Queen" the wolf snarled as he backed away. "Or else, not so fortunate." It was at this moment, the creature noticed Chloe, who was trying to hide behind a large statue of a horse. It's cold yellow eyes met Chloe's frightened green ones, but before it could leap forward, Edmund jumped between the two of them.

"Leave her alone" he said, his stance still unsteady from his earlier shock. "She's a friend." Chloe stepped closer to Edmund, but was slightly taken aback when he reached behind him and grasped her hand in his.

The wolf growled again, obviously frustrated at being refused to attack twice now. He began to stalk off, but before he was out of sight he mumbled "follow me." Chloe and Edmund exchanged worried looks, but did as it said, and nervously followed the creature into the ice cold castle.

* * *

><p>There were even more statues in the depths of the creepy building. Everything was made out of ice, even the walls and floor that the two were walking on. It was no warmer than it was outside and there was still little light, so Chloe kept hold of Edmund's hand as they both trailed behind the wolf. Chloe felt how cold Edmund's grasp was, and swore she could sense his hand shaking a little.<p>

As they continued, the three entered a large throne room. It was vast, and stretched for what looked like more than a mile. At the end stood a huge, regal looking throne, that was draped in a soft looking fur coat, much grander and nicer looking than the one Chloe and Edmund were dragging behind themselves. Suddenly the wolf looked towards them and snarled menacingly.

"Wait here" he ordered. Both Chloe and Edmund nodded in reply.

Chloe stood, trying to take in everything that had just happened. But as she looked up at the castle's icy ceiling, she felt Edmund's hand slip out of hers gently. Looking down, Chloe was confused as she saw Edmund approaching the large throne that stood near them. _What is he doing? _she thought, but couldn't help but grin at him when he gave her a cheeky glance as he slowly sat down on the seat. He smirked as he ran his hands along the arms of the chair, but didn't notice the figure that was approaching from behind. Chloe did see it, but before she could warn Edmund, the woman spoke for her.

"You like it?" she said softly, a smile flitting across her pale face. Edmund almost jumped out of the throne, and turned to face the woman. He nodded hurriedly before walking back to Chloe, who was equally in shock. The woman in front of Chloe was certainly beautiful, but had something about her that sent a shiver down her spine. She intimidated the girl, and by the look on Edmund's face, she scared him too.

"I thought you might" she commented smoothly. She then turned her attention to a quivering Chloe. "Who's this then?" she asked expectantly, her eyelashes fluttering.

"This is Chloe" Edmund replied for Chloe, who seemed incapable of talking at that moment. "She's a friend." The witch's face dropped slightly, and Chloe couldn't help feel a little offended that she wasn't exactly what the Queen was 'expecting.' The witch began to approach the two.

"Tell me Edmund, are you're sisters deaf?" she questioned, still walking. Edmund shook his head, his expression that of confusion. "And you're brother, is he… unintelligent?"

"Well I think so, but mum says-"

"Then how dare you come alone?" the Queen shouted, her once calm face had morphed into something completely different. Something terrifying. Edmund stumbled back at her outburst, pulling Chloe behind him protectively.

"They just don't listen to me!" he cried, backing away, pushing Chloe with him.

"I asked so little of you, but you still couldn't even do that!" she continued, her tone becoming more angry with each word.

"I did bring them halfway. They're at the little dam, with the beavers!" defended Edmund, trying to sound defiant but still sounding like a scared kid. As he said the words, Chloe suddenly realised what the witch wanted: the Pevensies. She didn't know why yet, but had an awful feeling she would find out soon. Then an even worse thought hit her, _and Edmund's just sold them out. _Chloe wriggled out of his grasp in disgust, and he shot her a confused look. She refused to make eye contact with him though.

"Oh, then I guess you're not an entire loss then…" the Queen mumbled, her face softening slightly. Edmund, feeling a bit more confident at the Queen's slight submission, plucked up the courage to ask for something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Umm, is there a chance I could have some Turkish delight now?" he mumbled, wringing his hands behind his back. _Seriously, that's what he's thinking about now, not the fact he's just given up his family to a witch? _Chloe thought, getting angrier at Edmund by the moment. The Witch turned back again, a sly smile across her cold face.

"Ginnabrick, our guests are hungry" she smirked. Chloe sighed as she realised that her and Edmund's situation was about to get a lot worse.

"This way for your num-nums" a raspy, but creepy voice said from behind the witch. Suddenly a small, slightly hairy dwarf that had appeared out of nowhere pulled out a knife and put it against Edmund's back. With his other hand he grasped Chloe's wrist tightly and dragged her and Edmund away from the Witch, who was sat on her throne with a cruel smile on her face.

"Well done Edmund" muttered Chloe under her breath, as they were lead deeper into the castle. He looked at her, again confused, but Chloe was too lost in her thoughts to notice. '_She's really nice, trust me, no matter what the others say, she's not an evil witch like she's made out to be.' Yeah right. Note to self: never listen to Edmund again…_


	7. Time Spent in a Dungeon

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here's chapter 7! (I probably will update quicker in the next few days 'cus of time off school :D)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own CON, and you do not need to remind me.**

* * *

><p>The only sound that could be heard was a slight <em>drip, drop, drip, drop… <em>that echoed lightly through the icy dungeons. Chloe sat, counting the sound every time it was made. So far, there had been 974 drips, and 973 drops.

The only reason she was enduring this tedious counting activity though was because she was doing as much as she could to keep her mind off of all the terrible things that were happening to her and her friends at once. First there was Lucy, Peter and Susan. Although she hadn't been with them for more than a few hours tops, she still felt sick at the prospect of anything happening to them. And with wolves tracking them down right then, she was praying they would all be ok. _Even Susan _thought Chloe. Then there was the mess that Chloe had got herself into. She was freezing, hungry and insanely tired. But unfortunately for her, there was no heating, no food, and she was far to frightened to fall asleep, not sure of what could happen to her in the time she was unconscious. But the final person she was desperately trying not to let her mind wonder to was the boy sat next to her.

Edmund.

He had his back to her, and was shivering very loudly. Normally Chloe would have told him to shut up, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt twinges of sympathy for him, even though it was his fault her and the others were in these bad situations. It didn't help however that his back was dotted with dashes of blood that had been drawn by the dwarf that had led them down to their cells. Chloe too had been marked by him, but only in the form of a slight bruise that had gradually become noticeable on her right wrist from his grasp.

The funny thing was that a few hours ago, Chloe had been angry with Edmund. When they were being dragged away, she had kept shooting him angry glares, trying to make it obvious that she was fuming. His face had remained blank, however Chloe thought this was down to his own stupidity and the fact he wasn't aware how serious the situation was. But the moment the dwarf had thrown them into the dungeon and Chloe was about to begin shouting, Edmund had burst into tears. Refusing comforting, he had shuffled so his back was only visible to a confused Chloe, and this was how things had been for hours on end.

"Edmund" croaked Chloe, who felt she would go crazy if she didn't hear anyone talk for much longer. "Edmund?" _Damn it answer me boy! _yelled Chloe in her head. She glanced at the brick hard piece of frozen bread that lead uneaten in front of her and considered throwing it at him, but ignoring this, she continued to sound genuinely worried. "Edmund, look at me" she almost begged.

The rising and falling of his back halted slightly as he breathing slowed a little, and he spun slowly round to face Chloe. His usually pale face was red and sore, and his cheeks were puffed up and tear stained. His lips were blue from the cold also. But it was his eyes that showed how he felt the most. Their spark that Chloe had seen in them when he smiled had completely disappeared, and instead they were empty and shallow with a few tears that were still lingering around them threatening to escape. Seeing him looking like this nearly caused Chloe to burst into tears too, but she held back.

Not saying anything, Chloe shuffled closer to Edmund, until she was sat cross legged in front of him. Then silently, she reached out and lightly put his hand in hers. His steady breaths faltered slightly, but when Chloe looked at his face again it seemed slightly more relaxed, and less sad. They exchanged a small, but meaningful smile as their eyes met. "It'll be ok" whispered, even though she couldn't be sure of that promise herself.

Suddenly though, out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed a large figure that was curled up in the corner of the cell. _Has it been there the whole time? _she wondered, as Edmund too noticed the… thing.

"Hello?" Edmund whispered, as he slipped his hands back and crawled closer towards 'it.' The creature weakly raised it hanging head and Chloe recognised it as a faun when the dim lights accentuated its features. But it didn't look anything like the fauns she had seen in picture books back at home. While those ones had fluffy legs and cheerful faces, the faun in front of her and Edmund was a stark contrast. It's ears hung limply and the fur on its leg was knotty and matted. His face was also a mess, and it was covered in deep looking scratches and gashes and grazes. _Poor creature. _Edmund however recognised him as someone else. "Mr Tumnus?" he hesitated. _Was this really the faun Lucy told us about… the one who was arrested? _Chloe asked herself in her head.

"What's left of him" the faun replied sadly, as he dragged himself closer to the two children, his heavy chains rattling. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on his bruised face. "Lucy Pevensie's brother?"

Edmund mumbled a slight agreement as he brought his knees up to rest his chin on them.

"You have the same nose" Mr Tumnus continued, tapping his own as a gesture. He then turned to face Chloe, who until then had chosen to stay out of this slightly private conversation. "And who are you?" he asked, sounding quite genuine in Chloe's opinion.

"Chloe" she replied, smiling in acknowledgment. "I'm just a friend." she added. Mr Tumnus however had moved his attention back to Edmund.

"Your sister, is she safe?" he asked. Edmund avoided eye contact with the faun, and shuffled awkwardly as he sat on the icy floor. "Is she?"

"I don't know" sighed Edmund, lowering his head so neither Chloe nor Mr Tumnus could see him. They both exchanged a worried look, but this was interrupted as echoing footsteps quickly became audible as they travelled towards the cell. _Perfect, the bitch is back_ thought Chloe as she turned to see the ice woman storm in, accompanied by the dumb little dwarf who had hurt both Chloe and Edmund.

"My police tore that dam apart" the Witch stated to Edmund, her hands on her hips. "And your little family, are no where to be found." Edmund had uncurled himself and was now backing away from the woman, almost led down as he dragged himself towards Chloe, who was sat defiantly in the corner, her arms crossed. _I'll show her I'm not afraid of her_.

Suddenly though, the Witch lunged herself towards Edmund and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Chloe gasped and she noticed Mr Tumnus wince too. "Where are they?" snarled the Witch, her pale face contorted and twisted with anger.

"I-I don't know!" defended Edmund, his voice quite and shaking. The Witch promptly dropped him with a _thud _on the ground and stepped back as she watched him helplessly scramble back into a sitting position. Chloe felt her rage boil up inside her as she grew more and more annoyed with the Witch by the second.

"Well then, you're no use to me" the woman muttered, as she raised her ice wand above her head, aimed at Edmund.

"Leave him alone!" cried Chloe, not 100% aware of what she was doing. The Witch shot Chloe an icy stare. _Oh the irony…_

"What did you say?" she said, her voice now quiet, but not exactly soothing. She had lowered her wand, but her knuckles were turning slightly white from how tightly she was gripping the weapon.

"I said" spoke Chloe again, her voice slightly stronger now. "Leave. Him. Alone." Each word she said grew louder than the next. Her attitude was definitely beginning to show now.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" screeched the Witch, flinging her arm above her head with the wand now poised at Chloe.

"No!" came a call from across the room. "The beavers said something about Aslan!" Edmund stuttered. The Witch stopped and lowered her arm, her face softening slightly, but looking a little more fearful than before. Chloe then noticed Mr Tumnus, who had been watching the whole time, lower his head sadly. _Something tells me he shouldn't have said that _thought Chloe. However she was still thankful Edmund has prevented her from being zapped by an ice lady.

"Aslan?" said the witch shakily. "Where?" Chloe could almost sense nervousness in the Witch's usually more powerful and scary voice.

Edmund began to stutter again, but Mr Tumnus swiftly cut in. "He's a stranger here your majesty, he can't be expected to know anyth-" he was cut of by the bloody dwarf, who slammed a staff into the poor fauns already battered face.

"Where is Aslan?" the Witch asked again. Chloe saw the witch's face was getting paler and paler. _If that's possible._

Edmund looked at Chloe worriedly, realising he had said way too much. She looked at him blankly, not knowing what to say or do. They then both looked at Mr Tumnus, who had a slight trickle of blood streaming from his nose. "I don't know" was all Edmund could say again.

"You don't know?" repeated the Witch, outraged at his lack of knowledge.

"I don't know, I left before they said anything" mumbled Edmund, glancing around frantically at anyone who could help him out of his situation. "I wanted to see you!"

Silence hung in the air as everyone didn't say anything. In her head though, Chloe was yelling at Edmund and his big mouth, comforting a battered Mr Tumnus, screaming at the White Witch and drop-kicking the stupid dwarf all at the same time. Unfortunately all this was just in her head. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Guards!" called the Witch, and quickly an ugly ogre/boggle thing limped in. Chloe and Edmund shared a look of disgust as they both acknowledged the creature. "Release the faun" the Witch commanded, which the ogre swiftly obeyed.

Mr Tumnus was brutally hammered out of his chains, then roughly dragged over to the feet of the Witch, where he was dropped by her ankles. His cries of pain echoed throughout the room. She stared down at him as one looks at a piece gum stuck on the bottom of their shoe.

"Do you know why you're here faun?" questioned the Witch, her voice sickeningly sweet. Mr Tumnus stared up at her with daggered eyes.

"Because I believe, in a free Narnia" he gasped, mustering up all his strength to mutter the words. The Witch shook her head and tutted slightly.

"You're here because he traded you in" she pointed her wand at Edmund "…for sweeties."

"You did what?" hollered Chloe, who found that words were just spilling out of her mouth today at her own accord. Mr Tumnus glanced up and looked at Edmund, his face both hurt and angry. Edmund lowered his head again.

"Take him upstairs" ordered the Witch to her ogre, who grunted in agreement. He proceeded in dragging a limp Tumnus out the cell, who let out cries of pain as he was pulled away. "And set up my sleigh" she added. "Edmund and his… little friend miss his family." She stared out Chloe, who was doing her best not to burst into tears. The Witch then left as quickly as she arrived, leaving Chloe and Edmund in an empty cell.

Edmund was still looking at his feet, his shoes obviously intriguing him more than the other situations going on around him. Chloe sighed and moved next to him.

"Thanks" she whispered, feeling now was the time Edmund needed an uplift of some sort. _I'll shout at him later but now's not the time_, she thought sadly "For not letting her zap me."

"S'alright" he shrugged, rising his head to look at Chloe. A few more tears had gathered in the rims of his eyes. "You forgive me, right?"

This time it was Chloe's turn to shrug, as she pursed her lips slightly. "I don't know" Edmund sighed heavily and shuffled closer to Chloe, and affectionately put his arm around her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, confused.

"It's because of the cold" he defended. "We'll be warmer this way" Chloe once again shrugged and relaxed slightly into his arm. But she couldn't get completely comfortable, not with the Witch planning something…

* * *

><p><strong>As always, read and review! XD<strong>


	8. A Misleading Fox

**Hey readers! Wow… I feel really guilty for not updating for SO LONG! I've been suffering with a serious case of writers block and have only just recovered. If you wish to hate me, feel free (although I would prefer it if you didn't.) **

**On a lighter note, 14 reviews! *Dances happily.* I've officially passed the 10 mark, and I hope to see the 20 in the near future perhaps? Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 though:**

**-Corapwnz**

**-XxXxEMILYxXxX**

**-havefaithhavechocolate **

**-Sonny13**

**-KarenClariz13**

**You guys are awesome! *throws confetti, glitter, pixie dust, and overall lovely things into the air in joy* Keep the reviews coming… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe, not the CON or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The days that followed that fateful night in the dungeon were the worst ones of Chloe's life. The Witch made sure every moment that Chloe and Edmund spent in her presence was a living hell. When hungry, they never ate. When thirsty, they never drank. When tired, they never slept. The only flicker of hope that remained in Chloe's spirits was the fact that she began to notice that with every day that passed, the once ruthlessly ice cold weather gradually became warmer and warmer. The thick snow that blanketed the Narnian ground melted away, and the cold air that hung over the treetops was replaced by a simple cool summer breeze. These changes obviously angered the Witch (who was more accustomed to winter weather), which to some extent lifted Chloe's mood considerably.<p>

_Oh, what a cynical person I am _she thought smugly.

But despite Chloe's slight joy at the prospect of a ticked off Witch, she couldn't help but notice Edmund was becoming quieter, and more blatantly depressed, with every hour that followed.

Chloe had tried striking up several conversations with him early on in their ventures, whilst sat on the floor of the Witch's sledge. But her hushed small talk had only been responded with nods, shrugs, and the odd sigh from Edmund. Eventually, she gave up communication and allowed him to swallow himself up in his own pit of sadness. His eyes were glazed over, his lips were blue, and he was the shadow of the boy Chloe had grown to like in the first few hours of knowing him.

As Chloe thought of this, the rattling sledge that was grating over the slushy ground came to a sudden halt, which caused Chloe, Edmund, and even the Witch who was sat above them to jolt forward quickly.

The Witch, who was unimpressed by their unscheduled delay, swiftly exited the sledge, and stormed over to see what, or who, was blocking her path. Much to the pair's annoyance, the Witch ordered Edmund and Chloe to follow her quickly, and seeing as they had no strength to argue, they obeyed grudgingly.

The blindingly bright sun was high in the sky, and was radiating heat that Chloe was sure Narnia hadn't seen in a while. It was so hot, even the Witch's 'dwarf servant' was feeling the heat.

"It's so warm here" he exclaimed, as he slid off his bulky fur coat slowly. But a glare from none other that the White Witch showed he had made a wrong move. _Hit him, hit him, hit him, _Chloe urged the Witch in her mind, but the dwarf, seeing the death glance he had just received, scrambled the jacket back on and shuffled behind the safety of the sledge.

Distracted by the dwarf, Chloe failed to notice one of the Witch's wolves was dragging a dishevelled, and rather injured looking, fox towards the group. However as soon as the Witch began to speak to the poor creature, Chloe noticed and began to listen intently.

"I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night" the Witch said, sarcasm oozing from her words.

"Forgive me your majesty" the fox mumbled, his breathing shallow. Chloe realised the wolves must have done more than just brought him here. The Witch, although still showing hatred for the fox, seemed a little more smug at this comment.

"Don't waste my time with flattery" she sighed.

"Not to seem rude" the fox began, raising his head to look at the Witch. "But I wasn't actually talking to you."

The fox shifted his head so that he was looking not at the Witch, but at Edmund. Chloe also turned to stare at him, and for the first time in days she saw a sign of emotion in his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was slightly open. _Must be news for him too _thought Chloe.

But the face that was even more interesting was the Witch's. Her sharp blue eyes had widened and her mouth had thinned. Every breath she took was deeper and louder than the last, and Chloe swore she could hear the Witch's teeth grinding quietly in frustration. The Witch glanced at Edmund in disgust, then spun to stare back at the fox.

"Where is Aslan?" she shouted, raising her wand swiftly and aiming it directly at the terrified creature. The fox was so scared at her actions, that he was literally frozen with fear. "Answer me!"

Then Chloe heard a voice she hadn't listened to in a while.

"Wait!" gasped Edmund. Chloe, who was still staring at him, had a horrible feeling suddenly arrive in the pit of her stomach. _Oh my God Edmund, please don't do what I think you're going to do…_

"The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army."

Realising what Edmund had just said, Chloe immediately shook her head and began to panic. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about! We left before they mentioned an army, or a Stone Table, or Asl-"

Her rambling was stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she suddenly hit the ground with a _thud_. Chloe lifted her head slowly and tried to blank out the throbbing pain that was now consuming her. A blurry shadow was looming over her, and after a few blinks a fuzzy image of a woman with ice cold skin and a wand in her hand came into view. Chloe nervously sat up so she was no longer led down, but still remained on the floor, as her body felt too bruised to pluck up the effort to stand. The Witch looked down, straight into Chloe's eyes, and raised her finger so it was over her lip.

"Shhhh" the Witch whispered, her voice suspiciously soft. "Know when to keep quite" Chloe nodded nervously, and remained on the ground.

Meanwhile the Witch turned back to the fox, who began to back away again. "Thank you Edmund" she said, no longer whispering, but almost showing a hint of laughter in her voice. "It was good for this creature to see some honesty… before he dies!" she shrieked as she swung her wand down onto the fox.

"No!" cried Chloe and Edmund in unison, but it was too late. The fox was no longer living, but was stone. His solid face was etched with terror. The Witch spun on her heels to meet the two children, both with tears in their eyes at what they had just witnessed. Chloe was still on the ground however, whilst Edmund was nearly face to face with the angry Witch.

Without warning, the Witch suddenly raised her hand and slapped Edmund straight across the face. Chloe gasped, but didn't protest. _Not after last time. _Instead she just lowered her head, and tried to forget about her own pain.

Meanwhile the Witch stormed over to a still-in-shock Edmund and clasped her chilled hand around his face. "Think about who's side you're on, mine?" she turned his head so he was directly staring at her face, "or theirs?" his eye line was now directed at the stone fox. The Witch pushed Edmund's head out of her grasp and wandered away from him slightly.

"If it's a war Aslan wants" she smiled, as she snapped her wand bearing hand upwards, and a small stone butterfly fell to her feet. "It's a war he shall get." At that, The Witch stormed back over to her sledge and sat back down.

Chloe, who was still sat in the grass, finally felt that she could muster up enough strength to stand up. She staggered to her feet, but unfortunately her legs were still a bit wobbly, and she almost immediately fell back down. However as she braced herself for a face plant in the mud, instead she felt two arms grasp her gently and steady her.

"Thanks" mumbled Chloe, as she straightened her weak legs, but wriggled out of Edmund's grasp. Although thankful of him helping her avoid another fall, she was confused about how to feel towards him. One the one hand, he only had good intentions, but on the other, he'd gone and sold out his family _**again**_**. **

_But he was trying to save the fox._

_**By telling the White Witch where everyone is?**_

_It was the only way!_

_**Well it wasn't very effective was it? **_

Chloe sighed, she was arguing with herself again. _I have to stop doing that _she thought, as she shook her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Edmund, as he watched Chloe shake her head.

"Nothing" answered Chloe, feeling that telling him all that was running through her head would only open a whole new can of worms. "C'mon" she gestured, as she slowly walked back to the sledge. Her legs were still slightly feeble though, so it was more of a limp/waddle. _Like Bambi learning to walk _pondered Chloe, as she and Edmund headed back.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Chloe and Edmund's situation had gone from bad to worse. They were both tied to a large tree in the centre of the Witch's muggy camp. Gagged and roped, the two of them actually began to miss their spots on the floor of the Witch's sledge.<p>

In all that time, they still had not eaten or drunk anything either. Edmund, having coped with rationing back in England, was fearing on the whole ok. But Chloe, someone who had never suffered these conditions, wasn't doing so well.

They were at that moment being taunted by the Witch's dwarf, but Chloe was too hungry, thirsty and tired to even notice what he was saying. _Stay awake! No matter what you do, don't black out._

Her eyes were becoming heavy, and her head light. Edmund noticed her head begin to loll, and desperately nudged his arm in an attempt to keep her conscious. However the ties that held him down were too tight, and he couldn't move his arm enough for her to notice.

Everything was becoming blurry, and the world was getting darker and darker in Chloe's eyes. _No, not now! Anytime but now! _

Edmund's muffled shouts were feeble and useless. "Shut up" snapped the dwarf at Edmund, who was trying to make as much sound as he could whilst gagged. _Listen to him, do not fall asle-_

It was no use though, as at that moment Chloe gradually began to slip into the darkness.

The dwarf, noticing this, cackled happily and pulled out his knife. Seeing this action, Edmund began to struggle more than he had before, desperately trying to stop the dwarf that was advancing to an almost unconscious Chloe with his weapon drawn.

Chloe could see the knife glinting near her, but she had no strength to fight it off, and instead succumbed to sleep.

The last thing Chloe heard as she slumped over was several shouts and calls, and the faint sound of hoofs galloping in the distance. She also swore she heard someone yelling: "For Narnia"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Reviews? Cookies? <strong>

**Sorry not sure where the cookies came from…? XD**


	9. Panthera Lio

**Hola! Well here's some good news: SUMMER! Not only am I free from dreaded school, but I also now have stacks of time to dedicate myself to this (very slowly updated) story. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my laptop thought it would be hilarious to catch some stupid virus :/**

**Well my dreams came true… 20 reviews! Next stop: 30! Here are the people who helped me reach this FANTABULOUSO mark:**

**-Princess Nexda The Wise **

**-Humphrey loves Kate **

**-Storyseeker **

**-lyokodreamer **

**-TheMeg-hanSolo **

**-Imagination-Unleashed14 **

**You guys are seriously the best! I wish I could hug you! I… erm… *virtually hugs* **

**Disclaimer: The CON are NOT MY PROPERTY! YOU HEAR! Sheesh, people these days. **

* * *

><p>"Daughter of Eve?…"<p>

Chloe stirred slightly. She could hear a faint, unfamiliar voice.

"Daughter of Eve, can you hear me?…"

_Yes I can hear you, just give me a moment! _Chloe had only heard it two seconds ago for the first time, but this voice was beginning to annoy her.

"Daughter of Eve, wake up!"

"In a minute!" grumbled Chloe, as she pulled the blanket she found she had been covered in over her sore head.

Then suddenly it all came back to her…

Narnia. The White Witch. _That bloody dwarf_. She sat up with a start and shot opened her tired eyes. They were met with the sight of an uneasy face, whose features were laced with concern. _Oh, so it's you who woke me then? _However as Chloe glanced around the room she was in, she realised she was no longer tied up in the Witch's dingy, disgusting camp. Instead she was sat in a cosy, well-lit tent, wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Where am I?" asked Chloe, who was overwhelmed by her sudden change of location, (not that she was complaining.)

"You're in Aslan's camp" replied the woman, who still looked worried. However as Chloe looked at her company some more, she realised the woman wasn't, well a woman. _Unless in this world women have the top half of a human and the rear end of a horse._

"What are you?" gasped Chloe, the words slipping out of her mouth. However the person the question was directed at looked less that pleased at Chloe's remark, so she quickly tried to amend her words. "I mean, **who **are you?"

"I'm Enfermeira, one of the camp's healers" answered Enfermeira. Chloe gave an uneasy smile and nodded, still aware that she had offended her not moments before. "Oh, and I'm a centaur, just so you know" she added, laughter in her voice. Chloe relaxed slightly, knowing she hadn't completely offended the person who had quite possibly saved her life.

"But how did I get here?" asked Chloe. "The last thing I remember was being in the Witch's camp with…"

But she didn't finish her sentence. At that moment she jumped out from under her covers and leapt to her feet.

"Where's Edmund?" she breathlessly asked the slightly startled Enfermeira. "Is he ok? Did you rescue him too? Who's he with? Why isn't he…"

However Chloe's ramblings were swiftly cut off by the entrance of another centaur, this one a male. His face looked a lot sterner than Enfermeira's, and he was wearing what appeared to be armour of some sort. His gaze swept across the room briefly, before landing directly on Chloe.

"Daughter of Eve?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"That's me" answered Chloe, shrugging her shoulders. "But you can call me Chloe" she grinned, as she approached the centaur, and held out her hand. However instead of shaking it, he simply stared at it, a puzzled look on his face. Chloe sighed slightly, and gently put her hand back down by her side awkwardly.

"Aslan wishes to see you as soon as possible" he proclaimed, his confused look still present.

"Oh, ok" mumbled Chloe, heading towards the door of the tent. But just as she was about to leave, Chloe felt a tug on the back of her hood and the sudden feeling of being pulled backwards. She spun on her heels to see it was the male centaur who had prevented her from leaving. "Don't you want me to go anymore?"

"Maybe it's best if you change into more sensible attire to address the great Aslan" he pointed out, looking at Chloe's grubby, dirt stained outfit. After wearing the clothes for days on end, Chloe had to begrudgingly admit that perhaps he had a point. _I hope that smell isn't me _she thought.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed and flattened her skirt with her hands as she waited anxiously outside Aslan's tent. Enfermeira had provided her with more appropriate clothing to speak with Aslan, and in Chloe's blatant opinion the dress she was wearing was a little… well, over the top.<p>

It was a pale purple colour with a white hem along the neck line. The sleeves went down to her wrists and they also had white trims. The dress tightened at her waist, then flared out all the way to her ankles. She had also been provided matching slippers, but they were a vile dark purple that looked like the kind of shade Matilda Jones would favour. When Enfermeira wasn't looking Chloe had flung them under her cover and stashed away her lace up boots. Whilst walking to the camp, she had shoved them on when the male centaur, whose name had turned out to be Buritan, wasn't looking.

Upon finding out his name was Buritan, Chloe had requested she call her new centaur 'friend' _Burrito_. However he didn't seem to keen on this idea.

But a nickname was the least of her worries at that moment, as she was currently more concerned about meeting the infamous 'Aslan'. Her hands were shaking, her legs were shaking… heck even her hair was shaking. (However Chloe had to admit her hair did look for once presentable. Enfermeira had clipped it back at the front and given her a simple daisy chain to place on her head.)

Chloe's hair reflections were interrupted though when Burrito opened the entrance to the tent and bowed for her entrance. _He never said I couldn't call him Burrito in my mind _thought Chloe as she walked into the tent.

But nothing could have prepared Chloe for what she was about to see.

Aslan was a lion. Not a person, no, a freakin' **lion**! A _panthera lio _in posh old latin terms. (Chloe had remembered that from biology.) Realising she was staring at it with her mouth wide open, Chloe tried to avert her eyes to something else in the room. She settled on a cushion after a moment of looking. _What a nice cushion _she thought as she desperately attempted to deny the fact she was stood in a small tent with a bloody lion.

"So you must be Chloe" asked Aslan, after a few minutes of silence. "Edmund has told me a lot about you"

_Edmund? Did he just say Edmund? What am I thinking, of course he said Edmund! He hardly said 'Barry' or 'Arthur' or… 'Voldemort' did he? _

"You've spoken to Edmund?" asked Chloe, trying to hide her urge to run away from the animal. "Is he…"

"He's fine" interjected Aslan, a small grin on his face. "Buritan warned me you may ask questions about him." Chloe couldn't help but smile too at this remark. "He also mentioned your interesting new nickname for him. If I may ask what is a 'burrito'?"

Chloe laughed. "It's like a tortilla wrap with chicken, and sauce and beans and… y'know what I'll explain some other time." If only she had a video camera. A girl describing the concept of a burrito to a talking lion in a tent would be _**comedy gold **_back home. "How did I get here though?"

"My army were sent to rescue you and Edmund. Unfortunately you were unconscious by the time they got to you."

"Thankyou for saving me then" smiled Chloe. Of course a mere 'thanks' wasn't enough to appreciate the favour of saving her life, but there was not gift on hand to give Aslan, so her thanking had to do for now. Then a though popped into her head. "Where's Edmund?" she asked. No matter how hard she tried every conversation she had somehow ended up with her discussing that damn boy.

"It seems you care a lot about that boy"

"Oh not a LOT, just a bit. Like how you care about a pet rat or something" she mumbled, trying to hide her increasingly red face.

"Do not worry Daughter of Eve" smiled Aslan. "Your secret is safe with me"

"Thankyou" she said, her blushing cheeks cooling a bit.

Another silence followed this. Chloe returned to staring at her cushion. Suddenly though a few familiar voices drifted in through the tent walls. But there was one that Chloe recognised the most. She shot a pleading look at Aslan, and it appeared he had heard it too.

Without speaking, he grinned and nodded towards the door. It appeared he also realised this conversation wasn't going to go on much further.

Chloe beamed and dashed towards the exit, taking great care not to fall flat on her face in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter completed! Hope you liked it… as always READ AND REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeease, it means a lot to me. Although so does chocolate… and cookies… and cake. But you can't send me those, so reviews are a great compromise! XD<strong>


	10. Clenched Fists

**Wow, I haven't updated in like… forever. Oh gosh, I feel so bad. A ton of things have prevented me from doing so in the last… ages. (Again sorry.) It didn't help me losing ALL my documents/pictures/stories thanks to yet **_**another**_** virus my laptop acquired. Then just as I got some of my bearings, my laptop fell off the sofa and smashed. As you can guess that was a bit of a problem. Luckily its been fixed now. Plus, I guess I wasn't too keen on the last chapter I wrote for some reason, so me keeping devoted to the story slipped a bit. :/**

**My AMAZING reviewers have kept me dedicated though, and have inspired me to keep going. Because more and more of you are reviewing each time, I'm going to just have a long list of names to thank when I get to the end of the story (if I manage to keep going!) I will PM you my thanks though every time you review my story. ;) A special thanks though to TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus, for multiple reviewing and encouraging Pms! **

**Disclaimer: The CON are not mine… as you've probably guessed by now. :P**

**Luckily for you that is the end of me and my quite frankly boring ramblings. Now here is what you came for: the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Stay calm. No screaming, or shouting, or impromptu sobbing. Be cool, suave, maybe give him a quick handshake. Just don't appear too-<em>

"Edmund!" hollered Chloe, as she emerged from the tent she had been in with Aslan two seconds before. Running in a dress wasn't the most elegant of jobs though, so she had to try a great deal not to fall straight over.

_So much for suave. _She didn't really care much though, because she was going to see Edmund again. The boy she had only met about a week ago, who was now the subject of most of her thoughts. (By most, she meant all.)

She stumbled to a stop as soon as she had burst from the tent, and began to desperately search for his familiar face. To her luck, she spotted a distinctive mop of messy black hair amongst a small group of people, about 20 meters away.

Not caring that she was getting quite a few strange glances from several creatures who were wandering around the camp, Chloe immediately began to sprint over to where Edmund was stood. Her urge to scream was becoming harder and harder to sustain, but luckily she managed to hold it in. The moment he was in hugging distance, Chloe threw herself upon the unaware Edmund with all the force she could muster, her eyes closed tightly.

Instead of feeling him in her arms however, Chloe instead found herself tumbling to the ground with great speed. After seconds of struggling and one large bump, Chloe opened her eyes to find herself face down in the grass, lying next to a dishevelled, and quite annoyed looking, Edmund.

But before either of them could say a word, a fit of giggling burst out from two of the people, who's shadows were now looming over them. Chloe slowly rose her head out of the muddy ground and saw that two familiar looking faces were smiling down on her. Scrambling to her feet, Chloe quickly tried to brush the loose pieces of grass out her hair and palm the wrinkles out of her dress. But as she did this, she suddenly felt a tight grip clasp around her waist.

It took Chloe a few seconds to realise that she was in fact being hugged, not attacked as she had first anticipated. Looking down on her 'attacker', Chloe was shocked to realise it was in fact Lucy.

"Lucy?" gasped Chloe, laughter in her voice. She felt Lucy tighten her grip, which Chloe guessed was her way of saying 'yes.' "Lucy, as much as I'm happy to see you, you're crushing my ribs."

"Oh, sorry" smiled Lucy, as she released Chloe. Chloe did her best to not sigh in relief too loud. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Edmund finally clamber off of the floor to his feet. Lucy on the other hand was still wide-eyed at Chloe's presence. "But I can't believe you're here with us! You're ok! When you and Edmund left us at the beavers we all thought you were gone forever, and that the witch might lock you up and have you-"

"Not all of us Lucy" interjected another voice, one of which Chloe was less thrilled to hear. "Some of us just thought they had run off."

"Susan" grinned Chloe, trying not to sound too fake. "Just so you know, I did not run off, I simply was-"

Then Susan did something Chloe could not have predicted.

_Is Susan hugging me? I think she may just be hugging me! Well it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to my infectious personality and lovable nature... _

"I'm sorry about how I was before" Susan said as she let go. "I was really worried you know, and when you left I felt horrible about the way I acted."

"It's fine" smiled Chloe, still slightly overcome by the older girl's embrace. "I can't really blame you too much for how you acted. I guess you had a right to be kinda wary. After all, I didn't make a great first impression. 'Hi, I'm Chloe, and I'm from the future! Not that that should threaten you in any way whatsoever'."

Both Susan and Lucy laughed out loud at Chloe's comment, and even Edmund chuckled quietly in the background. It was obvious he had already been through the whole 'reunion' with his family already, and was letting Chloe have hers.

However as Chloe was about to speak again, she suddenly realised the presence of another figure behind her. She spun on her heels, to find herself looking at Peter, who she swore had grown since she last saw him.

"Chloe!" he said, his blue eyes lighting up when he saw her. "You're here!" He too suddenly engulfed her in a hug, which she happily returned. _What is it with these Pevensies and hugging? _

"Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" he asked as he let go.

"I'm fine Peter. The medics healed me up just fine."

Chloe couldn't help but feel great affection for the Pevensie had only met them a short while ago, yet despite that they still showed more concern for her than anyone she had ever met before.

"Isn't it amazing here?" gushed Lucy suddenly, drawing Chloe out of her thoughts. "Especially now that all the snow has gone."

"I hated those fur coats" grumbled Edmund.

"There's the lovely creatures, the beautiful dresses and, the- Oh! Have you met Aslan yet?" gasped Lucy, causing Chloe to start at the little girl's sudden eagerness.

"Yes Lucy, just now" replied Chloe.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" added Peter, admiration in his voice.

"Definitely" agreed Chloe. "Although I did get a bit of a shock when I first saw him. It seemed someone forgot to tell me he was a rather large lion."

Everyone laughed and began nodding their heads. There were mumbles of agreements all around, with the occasional 'I was exactly the same!' and 'you didn't know either!' added in. _At least I wasn't the only one _thought Chloe.

Just as she was about to say something else though, Chloe suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Burrito!" she cried happily, as she turned to see the frowning centaur standing behind her.

"Daughter of Eve" he sighed, bringing his hands to his head and rubbing his temples. "For the last time, my name is Buri**TAN" **

"Well I think Burrito sounds better" argued Chloe in her best matter-of-fact voice.

"Forget that now" snapped Buritan, his voice suddenly dropping. "Follow me" he ordered, as he turned to walk away. Chloe obediently followed him. He stopped though and turned to the confused-looking Pevensies.

"All of you."

* * *

><p>There was a heavy silence hanging over the camp as Chloe and the Pevensies followed Buritan towards the large crowd that had gathered outside Aslan's tent.<p>

"Why is everyone here?" whispered Chloe to Edmund, as they weaved in and out of the several creatures that were waiting anxiously for something to happen.

"I don't know" answered Edmund, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly Buritan came to a halt, and ushered the humans to stand beside him. They did so quickly.

"Burrito, what are we doing h-" Chloe's question was cut short though, as she caught sight of a familiar face. _An ugly one at that._

"Jadis! Jadis!" hollered the squat-faced dwarf as he waddled into the camp. Chloe and Edmund quickly exchanged a look, both horrified at the presence of the individual who had put them both through so much pain.

The dwarf spotted Chloe in the crowd, and slowly began to approach her. However he noticed Buritan standing next to her protectively, and chose not to get closer. Instead he gave her a sinister smile, and gestured to his wrists. Chloe glanced down at her own, and noticed two fading bruises. _How dare he! _fumed Chloe, remembering the incident that had given her the bruises.

Anger boiling up, Chloe instinctively lunged towards the now retreating dwarf, her fists prepared to punch. Before she had even taken a step though, Chloe felt a strong arm grab her shoulder and pull her back.

She turned to see Buritan staring down at her. "Learn when to hold back" he whispered. Unwillingly, Chloe unclenched her fists and returned to her spot.

While all this had happened, the dwarf had made his way out of the camp, and the White Witch had arrived.

Her cold face looked out of place in the warm, vibrant colours of the camp. Although she was still scared of her, Chloe didn't feel half as terrified of the Witch as she had in the dungeon. Maybe it was the presence of all her friends, maybe it was how vulnerable the Witch looked out of her own environment, Chloe didn't know. But she wasn't about to complain. Abruptly, the White Witch's slightly smug face dropped, and she paled even more than normal. _If that's even possible…?_

Chloe followed the gaze of the Witch, and turned to see Aslan majestically walking out of his tent.

The Witch took a noticeable deep breath, and held her head back in a feeble attempt to not look intimidated. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Chloe felt Edmund start next to her, and lower his head. Around them, the crowd of creatures burst into fits of mumbles.

"His offence was not against you" remarked Aslan powerfully. _You go Aslan, tell that Witch!_

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" _The what magic?_

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me. That boy will die on the stone table." The Witch was blatantly pointing to Edmund, her eyes looking menacing. Noticing he was on the verge of tears, Chloe reached for Edmund's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

Next to her, Peter lost control and leapt forward towards the Witch. "Come and take him then!" he shouted, his voice loud, but obviously nervous. Chloe had the urge to join him in the protesting, but somehow felt Buritan would have something to say about it.

"Do you honestly think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little King?" spat Jadis, a smirk covering her face. She then turned her attention back to Aslan. "You know that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned in fire, and water." The crowd once again began to gossip, much to the Witch's delight.

"Enough!" roared Aslan, and the crowd silenced. "I shall talk with you alone." He and the Witch then slowly entered the dark room of Aslan's tent.

The moment they were out of sight, Chloe turned to Edmund. He looked up from the floor, and Chloe noticed he was shaking. Impulsively, she pulled him into a hug. He desperately hugged back, and buried his head into her shoulder.

"It'll be fine Edmund" whispered Chloe, as he continued to tremble in her arms. "Aslan will work it out. I promise Everything's going to be ok."

_But will it…?_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So I know you guys think this is a pretty pathetic cliffy, but trust me, you'll be surprised at what's coming next. This is where Chloe's prophecy will begin. ;)<strong>

**As said before, I'm soooooooooo sorry about the disgustingly late update. But as much as you probably hate me, please review! :L**

**One more thing: If you guys see any pics that you think look like Chloe, please tell me! I want to put one up, but don't have the time to search endlessly for one. Send me a PM is you spot one! **


	11. Flower Power

**Whoa, what's this now? She's…she's… updated? **

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the extremely overdue update. Life just got so damn busy I lost track of, well, everything. And unfortunately, this had a ridiculously horrible impact on my fan fiction account. So I'm not saying I even have an excuse, I'm just an easily distracted, procrastinating person, who feels terrible about her lateness. Please forgive me? **

**Anyway, as you may have noticed, there have been a few tweaks to the story. Firstly (and most importantly) it will no longer go by the name of "What If?", but instead "Hopefully not a Hallucination." I just thought "What If?" lacked originality or imagination, and was actually just what I called it in a rush when I first started this story. I'm still not 100% on the new title, but it's still better than the old one… Thoughts?**

**I've also changed the description for the story, as my old one was simply awful. That's the main, actually, only reason that its changed. The old one was far too cliché and… I shudder just thinking about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters.**

**Anyway, I'm still trying to get back into this whole story writing thing, and would really appreciate some positive feedback from you guys. Let's see if I can get this story back on the rails! Without further ado, here is the LONG awaited eleventh chapter of the newly titled "Hopefully not a Hallucination". Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And we escaped the wolves by clinging on to broken ice as it stormed down a freezing river!" finished Lucy, finally stopping for breath as she concluded her epic story.<p>

"Wow, that sounds exciting" smiled Chloe, somewhat half-heartedly. Luckily Lucy was still worked up enough to not notice Chloe's lack in enthusiasm. On any other occasion, Chloe would have loved to hear more of the young child's brilliant stories about frozen rivers, beaver tunnels and Father Christmas. But in the situation she was in now, even the idea of Aslan couldn't cheer her up.

_He could be taken away, back in __**her **__hands again. He wouldn't stand a chance._

Was Aslan really going to let that happen? He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Chloe quickly glanced towards Edmund, who was slumped on the floor, absent-mindedly plucking at the grass with his quivering hands. A small pile of it had begun to form by his crossed legs.

Normally Chloe wouldn't have hesitated in sitting beside him and comforting him, but for some reason she felt it best not to. The Witch had entered the tent about an hour ago, and in that time, countless amounts of creatures (Chloe did not know how to refer to them in any other way) had approached him and paid their condolences.

She was sure Edmund was probably sick of it, and decided instead to leave him in his own company.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but do you mind if I go off for a while?" asked Chloe, as she stood up and flattened down her lilac dress.

"Oh that's fine" smiled the little girl. "You go ahead."

"Thanks" replied Chloe.

With that, Chloe wandered off slowly through the dense groups of creatures. She was sure not to stand on anyone's hooves, or get her dress caught in a claw of some kind, and before she knew it, the crowd had thinned, and she was heading into the outskirts of the camp.

The overwhelming sound of silence was what Chloe first noticed about the area. Comparing it to the ambiance of fear that hung over the camp was a stark contrast. Realising this was the first moment of calm she had had in days, Chloe very gently sat down on the soft grass.

She inhaled the fresh, clean air and ran her fingers through the grass. Narnia was a far more beautiful place when it wasn't covered in snow. The ground was soft and warm, not hard and icy. And instead of having cold flakes of snow hit you like razorblades whenever you stood outside, instead she could sit in the fields all day soaking up the sun's rays.

She hadn't felt this relaxed in days. The last time she remembered being this content was back in the beavers dam, when she first began to get along with Edmund.

This quickly made her think back to what had been said that day by Mr and Mrs Beaver, when they introduced Chloe and the Pevensies to the prophecy.

"_**When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."**_

_No, that certainly doesn't rhyme. _

_Susan had a point there. _

"_**It's been long foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."**_

_Well that's obviously the Pevensies _thought Chloe.

_But where does that leave me?_

"_**There is mention of a third daughter of Eve in the prophecy, and how she not only plays a big part in the final battle against the White Witch's army…"**_

_But I can't fight! The only time I ever have was against Matilda Jones, and that isn't exactly in the same context._

_One girl vs. a whole flipping army. Nope, definitely not the same. _

_But what else did they say again?_

"…_**but also how she steals the heart of the Just."**_

_Who on earth is this 'Just' fellow? _

_No Chloe, stop thinking about that right now, focus on the important things._

_Like how I'm going to DIE fighting the White Witch. _

So engrossed in her own thoughts, Chloe failed to notice a shadowy figure begin to approach her from behind.

_Maybe it'll be like in the movies? And that one minute I'm on the floor, about to die, then the next I'll find some magical necklace that gives me the power of nature or whatever, then I can tornado the bad guys to death!_

The sound of heavy boots was muffled by the soft grass.

_The power of nature, that would actually be a terrible thing to have. I summon, "flower power!" _

The figure held their breath, as they reached their arms out towards the unaware girl.

_When they say I steal the heart of the Just, I hope they don't mean I'll literally take his heart. That would be utterly disgust-_

"Remember me?" snarled a toe-curlingly familiar voice, right into Chloe's ear.

Before she had the chance to react, she felt him grab her left arm and twist it painfully, before drawing a razor sharp knife and holding it to her throat.

The dwarf's vile breath seeped into her nose, and she felt paralysed with fear. One false move on her behalf, and that knife would become far more that a threat.

"What do you want?" she whispered, trying to hide the tremors in her voice.

"It's not what I want" he chuckled darkly. "It's what her majesty wants."

"And what's that then?" Her breathing was becoming increasingly erratic.

"You."

And with a swift hit, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense, right? I know it's not brilliant, and is hardly comedy gold etc, but I'm just happy I had the chance to right some of my own material, rather than having to follow the movie word by word.<strong>

**I think someone mentioned that I needed to get away from just essentially writing the movie and make it my own, and I hope I achieved that in this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave me a note on what you think of the new changes (title, summary?). Until next time (which hopefully won't be six months away) ;)**


End file.
